Roque
Roque (Romaji: Rōkū; Kana: ロークー) is the main protagonist of Disgaea Renaissance. He is a demon born from the corruption and empowerment of a human, yet he does not remember the cause or reason for his demonization. Because of his amnesia, he is unable to accept his existence as a demon. As such, in hope of finding a bit of closure, he's embarked on a quest to meet and question the Seraph about his reincarnation. However, Celestia has closed itself off from the Netherworld and quarantined the Netherworld within the gravitational singularity of a black hole. As such, in order to confront the Seraph, he will have to conquer the Netherworld and then use the power of Overlord to break the Netherworld out of the black hole and invade Celestia! ''Profile ''Backstory WIP... ''Personality'' WIP... ''Relationships'' WIP... ''Role in the Story WIP... Abilities and Equipment ''Abilities and Skills Before his corruption and empowerment from a mere human into a mighty demon, Roque was naught but a normal individual living a normal life. Consequently, Roque is neither educated in magic nor trained in martial arts. In addition, in spite of his status as a Majin, Roque has neither developed any sort of abnormal power nor exhibited any surplus of demonic energy. As such, Roque does not exhibit anymore potential or talent than what one may expect from the average demon... ...but in exchange, Roque continues to exhibit all of the diligence and intelligence of a human. As such, unlike a supermajority of demons, Roque is neither lazy nor stupid. As a result, unlike most demons, Roque has managed to capitalize on the infinite potential and limitless talent that is exhibited by even a below-average demon like himself. By instructing himself in the usage of his affinity for the Fire element and practicing in wielding the Axe in combat, Roque managed to attain the power to challenge — and even defeat — demons with leagues more potential and talent than him. Axe Because of its power and simplicity, Roque's weapon-of-choice is the Axe. Roque is able to channel his demonic energy into an axe in order to augment the sharpness of its blade and the weight of its head. In addition, Roque is able to imbue his demonic energy into an axe in order to be able to alter the axe's trajectory with a thought and thereby use the axe as a boomerang that he is able to remotely control with his thoughts. But most impressively, Roque is able to access the Item World within an axe and siphon the demonic energy out of the Item World's residents. As such, Roque is able to use just about any axe as a reservoir of demonic energy! Fire Because of his major affinity for it, Roque's primary element-of-choice is Fire. Roque is able to directly convert his demonic energy into fire and heat alike. As such, even without an education in the magical arts, Roque is able to emit a gout of flames and throw a fireball. Roque is also able to heat up an axe's blade in an instant. And Roque is able to wreathe an axe's head in a demonic flame in just a moment. In addition, Roque is able to imbue his demonic energy into a flame as a means of augmenting and controlling the flame. It should also be noted that Roque is able to conver fire and heat into demonic energy for himself; as such, Roque is able to use the fire and heat around him as fuel with which he is able to generate demonic energy for himself. Also of note, due to naught but the sheer intensity of its heat, Roque's flames are pure white in color. Wind Because of his minor affinity for it, Roque's secondary element-of-choice is Wind. Roque is able to directly convert his demonic energy into black arcs of electricity. As such, even without an education in the magical arts, Roque is able to discharge a bolt of black lightning and erupt with an explosion of black electricity. Roque is also able to conduct the black electricity throughout either his axe or his fire as a means of augmenting his axe or fire. Evility Roque's Evility is Firestorm (Romaji: Fuaiasutōmu; Kana: ファイアストーム). Firestorm causes Roque to function as a Geo Symbol which inflicts damage upon all enemies whose Geo Panel exhibits the same color as Roque's Geo Panel. Overload Roque's Overload is Berserk Inferno (Romaji: Beruseruku Infueruno; Kana: ベルセルク・インフェルノ). Berserk Inferno augments Roque's statistics and multiplies the damage that is inflicted by Firestorm. Gadgets and Weapons WIP... ''Navigation WIP... Trivia'' * WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Warriors